Chasing Stars
by aileejeskar
Summary: Once a world-renowned musician, Lucy Heartfilia put her violin away for the last time when she was seventeen. Five years later, she finds herself drawn back into the world of music after meeting a pianist with a fiery style of playing.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Call

" _The second Lucy Heartfilia's bow touches the strings, the world seems to stand still in patient anticipation for what comes next."_

They meant it as a compliment. It and variations of the phrase were penned in almost every interview, every review no matter how retroactive. It became a model for aspiring musicians to follow, each performance just another attempt to recreate what the judges had already decided only Lucy Heartfilia could accomplish. For her part, she never actually made comment on the frequent review. Smiled and nodded along just as she was supposed to and thanked them for taking the time to speak with her. Exactly as she was supposed to.

The fact of the matter was, however, that it simply wasn't sure. The world didn't _stop_ when she started playing. For Lucy, the world could only ever _begin_ when everything else fell silent around her except for the practice perfect draws of her bow. It was the only time she felt safe, the only time she had ever felt alive. Heart pounding in beat of the conductor's wand and fingers dancing across the neck of her violin as if nothing else mattered – and nothing ever did. Not as much as the music. No, the world only came to an end when her bow was gently lifted off the strings and pointed back to the ground.

But there wasn't a good way to convey that in a magazine interview.

For years, Lucy thought that all there could ever be in life was the violin. She played until her fingers cracked apart and then bled through the glue meant to hold them together. She perfected every song from every symphony she ever performed until she could play it blind and deaf. There was nothing else; there could be nothing else. It all made so much sense, until the day it didn't.

Suddenly, at the peak of her career and with no end in sight, she cancelled her upcoming performances. Disappeared from the public eye. Reports went up around the city, asking where she went. People suspected foul play, more than a few suspected she had been murdered. She hadn't cared what they said, wouldn't have addressed it at all if not for the insistence in which it was covered. Finally, her father stood before the press and announced that Lucy would be taking a short hiatus from performing so she could focus on her studies.

She was seventeen the last time she picked up a violin.

* * *

 **Friday**

 _(08:17) Hello Lucy. As you must be aware, I will be forced to move the estate soon, and I would like you to come and collect your violin and music collection. Please come by as quickly as possible. Regards, your father._

The phone had just turned dark again when Lucy finally understood the text she had just received. "I'm sorry, _what_?" she hissed, smashing her thumb against the button to once more unlock it. Levy and Cana both looked up when she spoke, but Lucy was too focused on her phone to notice her friends. Just as before, the words flashed across the screen, caged by the first gray box in their text thread. Part of her expected a follow-up text to appear saying that it was just a joke, but her father rarely joked in person, let alone through a text that was sighed 'regards'.

As both of her companions asked what was going on, Lucy practically jumped out of the wooden seat, thumbs swiping the screen to call him. Jude answered after only a couple rings, his voice sounding more exhausted than she could recall. "Good morning, Lucy."

"What do you mean you're being forced to move the estate?"

The words slipped out of her a little louder than intended, and Lucy quickly moved outside the small coffee shop for privacy. There was the slightest rustle on the other end, a deep sigh. "I'm afraid the Heartfilia Konzern has not been doing well these last several years," he explained. "Nothing terribly serious, but enough to warrant a change. Something perhaps a bit smaller, more modest."

Admittedly, she didn't much follow her family's business all too much, but it wasn't much of a surprise. With air travel so readily available these days, it was a wonder any of the old railroad families had stayed profitable. At least he wasn't totally bankrupt. "What about Mama's grave?" Lucy asked, swallowing thickly. That was the most important part, to her. Who cared about the acres of land and state of the art restructured mansion? "That won't be staying behind, right?"

"Of course not. I've already arranged to have it moved. I don't have the address in front of me at the moment, but I'll be sure to send it you once I do."

Lucy exhaled shakily, not realizing she had been holding her breath. "Good. Thank you," she said, leaning against the building. Her friends were still watching her, staring at her back through the window as they formulated questions to bombard her with the second she returned. "I don't know when I'll be able to return to Crocus, I have work every day for the next week or so. Couldn't you just mail it to me?" Lucy fidgeted slightly, tugging at the bottom of her jacket. The idea of sending her violin through the mail felt repulsive, even after all this time – too many things could go wrong, even in the highest quality case. She might not have any desire to continue playing, but she certainly didn't want the treasured instrument to return to her in pieces.

Jude huffed. "And risk having such a valuable instrument shattered by a careless postal worker?" he scoffed. "Nonsense. Surely you could speak to your supervisor and request today off."

Of course she _could_. It wasn't a matter of _could_ , it was a matter of wanting to be nowhere near the old family estate. "I have class."

"You missed class all the time when you were in high school, and I have no recollection of such absence affecting your grades."

She felt her face flush a little, scowling at the parking lot as if it were to blame. "I didn't enjoy missing those classes, father," Lucy snapped, feeling her patience running thin. So typical of her father to expect her to drop everything for his demands! For his part, he seemed to understand the annoyance in her tone and did not push it. Instead, all she could hear was another rustle, a sort of shift in the earpiece as he repositioned the cell phone from one ear to the other. Finally, after a terse few seconds, Lucy sighed. "I will speak to my supervisor and professors. How long will you be at the estate?"

Another rustle. "We've planned to leave tomorrow afternoon."

 _Tomorrow afternoon._

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!" Lucy cried, pushing off the building. "First you text me out of the blue telling me you're moving as if I'd have somehow known that all the way over here, and now this? That doesn't give me a whole lot of time to get back, father." The last word was practically spit, a deep-seeded resentment surfacing as it so easily did when they spoke.

"I know, and I am sorry." Jude's voice dropped a little, and Lucy closed her eyes to calm herself. "Please let me know as quickly as possible if I need to mail it to you."

And with that, the line disconnected. She pulled the phone away from her cheek in disbelief, watching as the call faded away to her home screen. It had been almost five years since they were last in the same room, and Jude still somehow found a way to dismiss her! This was no better than briskly telling her she had permission to leave the room. Lucy glowered at her phone for a few seconds longer before shoving the device into her jacket pocket and storming back inside to where her friends were waiting. The questions began as soon as she took a seat, groaning loudly and allowing her forehead to smack down against the table. "I can't believe this is happening to me," Lucy whined.

" _What_ is happening to you?" Levy insisted, crossing her arms against her chest. "Did something happen? Who was that you called?"

She groaned again. "My father wants to come back home so I can pick up my violin. Apparently, he's moving and decided to wait until the literal last opportunity to let me know." Still pouting, she lifted her head so that her chin was resting against the hard surface. Cana and Levy gave each other curious looks. They knew of her family – it was impossible not to when signs of Heartfilia railroad were still prominent across Magnolia – and her uncomfortable relationship with her father, but something else seemed to pique their interest.

Lucy realized too late what it must be, but they didn't give her the chance to backtrack. "You played the violin?" Cana asked, dark eyebrows raised. "I didn't know that."

"I...yeah, I played a lot as a kid and a teenager," she replied, glancing at the pattern on the table. There was a coffee stain not far from her that she focused on, shifting a little uncomfortably. "I stopped when I was about sixteen so I could focus more on school."

"How could playing the violin take away from your studies that much?"

 _God help me_. Lucy rose once more, shoving the textbook she had been attempting to read through into her bag and mumbling some excuse about needing to talk to her professor. "Wait! Lucy!" Levy called, reaching for her bag. Her fingers brushed across the material, but she was faster, already out of arms reach.

"I really need to talk to my supervisor and let my teachers know I might not be in class," she said, forcing a nervous laugh. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

With her name echoing behind her, Lucy was gone. She moved quickly, glancing once over her shoulder to make sure Cana hadn't decided to go running after her. Her friend was surprisingly agile when she wanted something, but there was no sign of either of them. Breathing a small sigh of relief, she slowed down, reaching into her pocket to find her phone already alight with frantic messages asking what all that had been about. She didn't bother opening them, flicking the small switch on the side to silence any further texts while she halfheartedly asked her boss for the day off.

The walk to the library was quiet, and the few other students she passed looked like walking zombies. Students who had taken a morning class and had decidedly skipped every other one due to waking up late and then giving up rushing in favor of coffee. It had become familiar over the last few years, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Certainly not a day trip back to Crocus.

Inside the library was even quieter, and she nervously glanced around the front desk to see if her boss would be sitting at his desk. "Hey Hibiki," Lucy called, pushing the small door open. He looked up at her voice, eyes blinking as if he was still lost in the world of whatever book he had been reading. "Sorry to bother you so early."

"Not at all!" he said cheerfully, swiveling in the chair to face her. "Though I am a bit surprised to see you here so early. Your shift doesn't start for another few hours, is everything alright?"

 _No_. "Sort of," she said with a shrug. "There's been an unexpected emergency back home, and my father needs me to get over there and pick up the last few things I left behind. Today." Lucy watched him carefully, hoping her tone would be enough to suggest how very much she'd rather not. Hibiki only watched her carefully, a frown decorating his handsome face so she could continue. "I need the day off. But I'll make it up to you! I can work a double tomorrow, or come in next Thursday."

"Nonsense!" Hibiki said, jumping up to his feet. "Of course you can have the day off! Is everything alright back home? It's nothing too serious, I hope." His concern was so genuine, it nearly caught the girl off guard, but she carefully rose her hands and softly explained that it was nothing major, just an unexpected relocation. "Well, either way, don't worry about the shift. I'll make sure to get it covered soon. Will you need someone to cover your class today, too?"

"I was actually going to just send an email and cancel it."

He shook his head, frowning at her like the idea was totally outlandish. "Don't you worry about a thing. Send me the lesson plan for today and I'll personally see to it."

After some time going back and forth, Lucy finally relented. Hibiki was a good boss, but he was an even better friend, so after a quick hug as thanks, she was off once more. The ride to Crocus would be about six hours or so with the various stops and personnel changes along the route, so she'd need at least a good book or her laptop to keep her amused. Lucy was a little lost in her own thoughts, half dreading the surprise trip home and half excited to see the older staff she had been close to. Ms. Spetto still sent her flowery emails every year wishing her a good birthday and such, and she knew it'd warm her heart to see for herself that she was doing just fine.

Her apartment was on the other side of campus, and the quickest route would be to cut through the Center for Performing Arts rather than walk the winding pathways around the quad. Lucy knew Magnolia University well, having lived on campus and in the general area ever since she left home in the middle of the night all those years ago.

Jude had been furious. How dare she spit on all the work he'd done for her, he demanded. But Lucy was steadfast in her decision, reminding him that she could finish high school on a laptop and took money only out of her own personal account. Legally, he could call the police and have her returned home since she was a minor (a fact mysteriously changed on her lease), but after three days of screaming at one another, he finally told her that she was on her own. They hadn't spoken about it or much of anything in the years following, and she'd been a happy resident of Magnolia ever since. Returning home felt like a strange step backwards, a dive into the past she had so willingly abandoned.

But what else could she do?

The CPA was normally quiet this early, as most classes didn't start until after at least eleven, but as Lucy pushed the heavy doors open, the unmistakable sounds of a piano rang through the halls. She paused in the entrance for a second, trying to name the tune, but while it certainly sounded familiar, there was something about it that escaped her. Pursing her lips, she checked the time on her phone and tried not to pay attention to the line of texts waiting to be read. Surely she had enough time to listen for a little bit, perhaps find the musician and ask them the name. Curiosity eventually won over and she quietly made her way through the maze of a building, following the sound of the piano. Her search eventually led her to the stage entrance of main auditorium, where she found the doors cracked open with a black and a red backpack propped between the doors. Lucy stared at it for a while, still trying to name the melody that was playing. Once or twice she thought she'd got it, but then it would suddenly shift, the notes taking an entirely new direction.

Whatever it was, it was unlike anything she'd ever heard before. And whoever was playing was unlike anyone she'd ever heard before. Trying not to disturb the musician, Lucy carefully squeezed between the doors, finally catching sight of the magnificent grand piano center stage. On the bench sat what appeared to be a young man, his back to her as he swayed and shifted with the music, hands moving across the keys without reserve. Lucy couldn't help but watch, half of her attention caught on the pretty shade of his pink hair while the other lost itself in the music.

There was no sheet music, she realized after a few minutes. Nothing except the boy with pink hair and the fiery dance his fingers performed across the ivory. It was beautiful, whatever it was. Lucy closed her eyes and allowed herself to simply enjoy the music, foot instinctively tapping to the beat. For a second, she was no longer twenty-three and dreading the rest of her day.

Suddenly, she was thirteen and losing herself in her instrument. Her skin flushed under the lights of the stage, the slightest tremble of her leg as she tried to ignore the hundreds of eyes watching her. Life had been defined by the stage at that point, the cleaning black wood more a home than any aircraft recliner. It was a constant in a life where few others existed, and Lucy had to remind herself that she had been the one to walk away.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to leave, but her foot was closer to one of the curtain levers than she realized and she swiped across it in the process. The curtain shifted, just enough to make a noise, and the music cut off. "Fuck," someone hissed, and Lucy watched as the pianist jumped to his feet, hands up and at the ready defensively. "I didn't think you'd be here…this…early?"

He stared at her, and Lucy stared right back. They were close enough that she could see the olive green flash of his eyes and the matching pink of his cheeks as he flushed a little. Everything around them seemed to still, an empty silence where an audience should have been giving a standing ovation after such a brilliance performance. But there was no audience. "You aren't Erza," the boy finally said, relaxing his stance a little. "You aren't here to, like, report me, are you?"

"Why would I report you?" Far as she was aware, so long as you were a student at the university, the instruments were free to use with professor approval. Perhaps not the grand piano in the main auditorium, but she could understand why a musician would prefer this to one of the public uprights littered across the building and campus.

He blinked, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "If you aren't, I don't think I should tell you. Just in case you change your mind," he finally said, tilting his head to the side. "What're you doing here anyways? Auditorium is locked."

Lucy looked around. "Yeah, I know it is," she said, placing her hands delicately on her hips. "Do _you_?" He stared at her for a second before laughing.

"Guess you got me there, huh?"

She smiled a little before glancing back at her phone. "I was just passing through and heard the music so I got curious. What were you playing, anyways?"

The boy shrugged. "Whatever I felt like, mostly." He glanced back at the instrument and lightly dragged his fingers across the edge, expression softening a little. Lucy watched him for a second before turning away, feeling as if she had unintentionally interrupted some private moment. His love of the music was almost physical, exuding off of him in waves. "You play?" The question was soft, uncertain almost but not at all unwarranted. Why else would she have been in the CPA this early if not for practice? Lucy felt her fingers twitch a little, but she shook her head.

"No."

"Not just piano, I meant. Anything."

"Still no."

Lucy cleared her throat, turning once more to leave. "Sorry to have disturbed you. I promise not to tell whoever Erza is that you picked the lock and hijacked the piano," she called, waving once. The pianist huffed a little in response, but he didn't stop her from leaving. Lucy stepped over his backpack carefully so as not to disturb the placement or accidentally slam the doors on him and quickly moved back through the building. The tune he had played was still echoing in her thoughts, and by the time she was unlocking the door to her apartment, she had started to hum along.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** hey everyone! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, so I really hope you like it! feel free to check me out on tumblr under the same username!


	2. Chapter 2: All That Glitters

She hummed the pianist's melody as she wrote up the emails, continued to do so as she packed a small travel bag (just in case), while she walked to the train station and quietly under her breath as she waited to board.

And now, as she stood in front of her father's impressive estate, Lucy found herself humming away. Like a song stuck in her head on repeat, insistently looping back around through every note she had heard in the CPA. Normally, she'd have simply plugged in some music of her own to drown it out, but the tune was catchy and pleasant and at least it kept her thoughts from wandering on the train ride. Having spent the better portion of her early years traveling across Fiore and the neighboring countries, Lucy was no stranger to traveling. She rarely got sick and knew exactly how to position her body in the small seats so she could sleep without fear of discomfort. It wasn't the ride itself that she had been dreading, of course; more than anything, it was simply the uninterrupted hours of monotony that would only too easily allow her thoughts to wander.

Wander back to years and performances that she simply didn't want to think about.

So instead she hummed. Hummed and hummed and forced her thoughts to remain right in the present, even as she walked up the familiar path to her past.

No gardeners were littering the lawn this time, and Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was walking into a ghost house. Where was Ms. Spetto? Grandpa Bero, Mr. Ribbon, Aed? Had her father let them loose already, off into the world to fend for themselves? Her stomach dropped at the thought, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to quicken her pace or turn around and wait for her ride home without even getting what she came here for. After a second of indecision, she continued up the pathway, clenching the strap of her purse tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

At the door, she paused again. _This_ wasn't her home, not by any means. Would her father be irritated if she rang the bell? Would he be irritated if she _didn't_? Lucy stared at the ornate door for a few seconds longer before rolling her eyes and mashing a finger against the silver doorbell button. The bell echoed around her, chiming for roughly ten seconds before fading into the background and leaving her once more in silence. A minute passed and still nothing. Lucy leaned her weight onto one hip, foot tapping impatiently, and she nearly pushed it open herself to get this over with as quickly as possible. Before she had the chance, however, it creaked open, and she was met with the cold eyes of her father.

"Hello, Lucy," he said, moving aside so that she could enter. Lucy nodded her greeting as she entered, adjusting the bag of her purse nervously.

The inside of the mansion was nothing as she recalled. Just as ornate and expensive looking, of course, but devoid of the artwork and statues that once lined the main entrance. The walls looked barren and even the floors seemed dull in comparison. A shell of what it had once been. Her eyes glanced up at her father, breath catching in her throat. The house wasn't the only shell, it appeared. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," Jude said, clearing his throat. "I understand it was not a trip you wanted to make."

"Not especially, no," Lucy agreed, crossing her arms against her chest. "And I'd like to return home as quickly as I can."

The meaning was not lost on Jude, who simply watched her with cool gray eyes for a moment longer. She had hated that look as a child; the cold, unattached stare of a man who had only ever seen her as a tool for his business, not a daughter drowning in her own fame. Once, it would have made her crumple, fold into herself seeking warmth and a distant memory of something more, but Lucy was not the frightened teenager she was the last time they spoke. So she stared right back, brown eyes harder than any steel. "Very well," he said after a moment, turning away. In the second before his eyes vanished from view, Jude looked…tired. Older, somehow, as if it had been decades since their screaming match and not just a few years.

He moved away without warning, hands clasped behind his back in the same irritating position he always had, leaving Lucy to follow a few steps behind him. She felt like a child again, trailing behind the long legs of her father and struggling to keep up. More than once, she reminded herself that she was not a child any longer, that there was little Jude could do to harm her anymore.

"I ensured that it was serviced once a month," Jude said suddenly, not turning around as he led her through the empty hallways. "Tuned, cleaned, kept in order." There was more to his admission than her father seemed willing to divulge, but it didn't need to be said. He wanted her to come back for it, to burst through the doors and announce that her hiatus was over. Lucy clenched her hands into tight fists at her side. There had never been a _hiatus_ , no matter what he told the presses that day. There was only a soft goodbye as she closed her bedroom door behind her and the uncertainty of her decision.

Five years later, and all Lucy regretted was not making the decision a little sooner.

"Probably for the best I left it behind, then," Lucy said after a minute. "I don't think I'd have thought to have it serviced." If it had come with her, it'd probably have been shoved in the back of her closet where she could pretend it didn't exist, like some childhood demon haunting the dark corner of the room. Jude only nodded, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Her old bedroom was nothing like she had left it. All the posters and decorations had been stripped from the walls, leaving only the faded pink wallpaper and the occasional square where something had been taped up. The old bed and furniture were both gone, a few miscellaneous boxes strewn around with labels taped to the tops. It was nothing like Lucy remembered, but the emptiness of it all only felt more fitting. The final sign, as it were. In the middle of the room was her violin case, propped up against a hard cover suitcase she didn't recognize. "What's in the suitcase?"

Jude cleared his throat, remaining in the doorway as Lucy slowly stepped forward. "Every piece of sheet music we could find," he replied after a moment of tense silence. "Every concert, recital, contest, just about anything you performed and what had been scheduled before your," he paused again, and Lucy didn't need to turn to see that he was chewing the word as if that'd make it easier to say, "departure."

When she neared the violin case, she couldn't seem to help kneeling down in front of it, hands trembling slightly as they reached forward. It felt exactly as she remembered; the soft leather cool against her fingertips and smooth as they glided towards the latches. They were shining and clean, but the wear of frequent opening and closing was clear. Lucy's hands hovered over the latches for a second, heart pounding painfully in her ears. It was just a violin, her more reasonable side reminded her. But it had never just been a violin, not even in the beginning. So instead she pulled away from it, wrapping her fingers along the familiar handle and rising to her feet with it in hand. "Thank you for keeping everything organized," she said, faking a cough to clear the roughness of her voice. "Is there anything else?"

Lucy didn't turn around, not sure what she would see in her father's eyes when she eventually did. Disappointment? Irritation? A desperate plea for her to step back into the world of music? She didn't know which would be worse, so rather than risk it, she stayed right where she was. "No, I don't believe so," Jude said softly. Never before had her father sounded so _old_ , and it was that more than anything that drew her eyes back to the door. He was standing right where he always did, a little off center in case she'd go pushing past him and he needed to step to the side to stop her or give her the room, hands clasped behind his back and posture as perfect as ever. He had been her role model, once. The paragon of wisdom and intelligence that she had spent a childhood chasing after.

Now he just seemed like a man defeated in life. Had it been difficult, Lucy wondered, when she stood with fists clenched and screamed she'd never play Mama's violin again?

Without another word, he nodded and stepped down the hall. Exhaling shakily, she wiggled the handle of the suitcase free from its position and pulled it behind her as she followed him out. She half expected him to begin briefing her on the travel itinerary as they walked, but Jude remained completely silent save for the slight 'click' of his shoes against the marble floors.

"I will text you the new address for Layla's grave." The statement came as a surprise, and Lucy started slightly at the sudden noise. His voice echoed across the bare walls, carrying with it a sad note of finality. "It's up near Acalypha Town, not far from Magnolia."

"Why Acalypha Town and not wherever you're moving?" Lucy asked, frowning. She knew her parents had met there, but it seemed an awfully strange place to move her grave.

Jude glanced over his shoulder. "That is where I'll be moving," he told her. Lucy's eyes widened and she nearly stopped walking from the shock – he was moving closer? Questions flooded her thoughts – why not remain in Crocus?, why so close to Magnolia?, why not _anywhere_ else in the world? – but her voice had disappeared somewhere in the empty hallways and dusty floors. "I don't expect my living situation to change anything regarding our relationship, Lucy," he added, turning back so that she could no longer see his face.

Lucy ran her tongue across the back of her teeth, chewing on the word just as her father had done. Irritating little habits she had tried to beat out by leaving. "Good," she finally said. There was no malice in her tone, no intent to harm. It was just a fact. She had no interest in rekindling any sort of relationship with her father, and moving closer would do nothing to change that.

It _was_ good that he understood that. But the word left a bitter taste in her mouth that Lucy didn't care for.

When they returned to the foyer, she allowed herself the chance to look around. Father and daughter paused awkwardly at the door, neither certain of what to say or what to do. "Please let me know when you have arrived safely home," Jude finally said. Lucy nodded, and he opened the door, stepping aside to give her the room. "And, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

Though she would have loved nothing more than to turn and simply leave, the gentleness in his voice called her back. When she forced herself to meet his eyes, Lucy was surprised to see a hint of tenderness lingering in his eyes; a shadow of the man she remembered mostly through photographs. "I truly am so happy to see that you have come so well into your own," he said. "Your mother would be proud of you."

Lucy stared for a moment before turning back. They didn't speak of her mother very often, as an unspoken rule. Most everything she knew of the woman came from what the workers around the mansion told her when he wasn't looking, or from elderly judges that had had the pleasure of seeing her perform once or twice. "I hope so," she said, taking a deep breath. When she looked back up, there was the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "Take care of yourself, father."

He nodded, and she moved past him, carefully maneuvering the suitcase to avoid damaging the wheels on the steps. It felt strange to be leaving with the violin this time, but at least it was daylight this time around, and the door that shut behind her had not been quietly clicked shut to avoid alerting anyone.

* * *

From: Levy

 _(08:21) Lucy what was that?_

 _(08:23) How come you never told us you used to play the violin?_

 _(08:29) Luuuuucy_

 _(08:34) Okay now I'm getting worried! Please just text me back!_

 _(08:48) Cana just Googled your name thinking you must have a good reason to run away at the mention of playing the violin and I'm not stopping her!_

 _(08:49) Okay that's not fair, I did try, I just didn't succeed_

 _(08:57) OH MY GOD YOU WERE A FAMOUS MUSICIAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?_

 _(08:57) LUCY HEARTFILIA I HAVE QUESTIONS_

 _(08:58) fjhgsfkghafkbvfavbfeqhkebgrhkq_

 _(08:58) LUCY THIS IS NOT COOL YOU HAVE TO TELL ME SO MANY THINGS RIGHT NOW_

 _(09:00) THERE ARE SO MANY ARTICLES ABOUT YOU AND I AM ABSOLUTELY GOING TO READ THEM ALL_

 _(11:26) Okay so I can reasonably say I read MOST of the articles about you that I could find on Google and wow! I even watched a video of one of your last performances, you were so amazing! How come you stopped playing?_

 _(11:44) You're ignoring us on purpose, but you can't hide forever. I will get my answers!_

 _(11:44) also I'm sorry in advance for whatever Cana does, you weren't here to stop her_

From: Cana

 _(08:23) um?_

 _(08:47) there is clearly a story here and since you arent here to stop me I am just going to use google to find it_

 _(08:50) "Lucy Heartfilia: A Five Year Mystery" oooh I bet this will be good_

 _(08:56) um?_

 _(08:59) how have you gone this long without even mentioning you used to be famous?_

 _(09:02) alright so I left levy in charge of research_

 _(09:02) time to ask every single person you know if they knew you were a famous musician_

 _(13:07) I can safely say no one knew you were famous before today, not even mirajane and I was reasonably sure she knew everything!_

 _(13:07) expect a lot of questions when you get back, heartfilia._

Lucy groaned, smacking herself in the forehead with her phone. A few others waiting for the train gave her weird looks, but she ignored them, scrolling through the dozens of texts she had received since her disappearance. More than a few links to articles she hadn't bothered to read and a number of curious "why did your friend just demand to know if I was aware you played the violin…?". It was a nightmare. Lucy clicked through them all however, apologizing to the less curious ones about her friends boldness and ignoring the more inquisitive ones.

The only ones she knew she couldn't avoid forever, however, were Levy and Cana. With a pit of dread forming nicely in her stomach, Lucy opened Levy's text threads once more and started to type an explanation.

To: Levy

 **(15:23) Thanks for completely blowing up my phone! I had it on airplane mode so it wouldn't go off while I talked to my father and it nearly vibrated out of my hands when I turned it off!**

 **(15:23) YES, I was a famous musician**

 **(15:23) NO, I am not still currently playing**

 **(15:24) It's kind of a weird topic and I don't have a good reason for why I quit, I just did. I don't regret it either.**

 **(15:24) So can we PLEASE stop with the texts!**

 _(15:25) LUCY YOU'RE ALIVE_

 _(15:25) I was so worried oh my gosh_

 **(15:25) You guys overreacted!**

 _(15:26) I feel like that was a perfectly reasonable response to learning that your best friend used to be a world famous violinist!_

 **(15:26) It didn't seem important to bring up! I haven't played since I was 17!**

 _(15:27) oooh I have so many questions for you._

 **(15:27) Give me one more day of peace and pretending you guys don't know about this?**

 _(15:27) And in return you'll answer all our questions tomorrow?_

 **(15:27) Yes.**

 _(15:28) Done!_

 _(15:28) In a completely unrelated note, I have a favor to ask. Which I know seems weird given this morning, but it'd mean so much to me if you did it!_

 _(15:30) That guy I've been sort of talking to, Gajeel? He asked me to go to a bar with him tonight! Place called Fairy Tail, not far from campus. And I soooo want to go, but I reaaaally don't want to go by myself because unfamiliar bar and new guy, you know how it is_

 **(15:30) Unfortunately**

 _(15:31) Sooooo_

 **(15:31) You want me to go with you to make sure he's not actually a murderer in disguise?**

 _(15:32) Oh Lucy, would you? It would mean so much to me and I swear I'll pay you back!_

Lucy scowled at her phone. The thought of going to a bar immediately after spending roughly twelve full hours on a train didn't sound terribly appealing. But Levy was her friend, and she'd never forgive herself if something did happen to her as a result of her grumpiness.

 **(15:34) Yes, I will go along. But I'm just there for moral support! I'll sit at the bar or something so I'm not awkwardly sitting in on your date or anything.**

 _(15:34) YAY! Oh, you're the absolute best!_

 _(15:34) About when should you be home?_

 _(15:34) I can come pick you up at the train station and we can head right there!_

 **(15:35) Please do not drag me right to a bar when I get home**

 **(15:35) I'll just meet you at the bar when I'm ready, and we can go from there, alright? If you aren't feeling it or getting weird vibes, we can just go right home.**

 **(15:35) Otherwise I will sit at the bar and drown my sorrows like Cana always swears on.**

* * *

The ride back to Magnolia had been about as uneventful as the ride to Crocus. Lucy hid the violin case beneath the seat so that she wouldn't have to stare at it for six hours, earplugs resting uncomfortably in her ears to ensure her thoughts didn't wander. The melody she had been humming earlier was gone now, and as she finally stepped back onto solid ground, she almost missed it. Maybe she'd return to the CPA some time and see if she could track down the pianist, get a better answer out of him about what he had been playing.

With her suitcase retrieved and violin heavy in her hand, Lucy quietly moved through the dark streets of Magnolia. It was getting late, but college town was alight with the usual Friday night shenanigans. She had never really participated in them the way her friends had, preferring to watch and listen to whatever antics went on below her window. Tonight, of course, she would have no choice but to brave the mess of undergraduate students bar hopping and whatever else it was they found amusing.

Her phone had mostly remained quiet, save for a few frantic texts from Levy concerning her date. Those had been sent through a group thread they shared with Cana and another friend, however, so she left it up to the ones who were physically nearby to help.

Lucy didn't take as much time as she thought she would getting ready. A quick shower, some styling, and a wardrobe change later, and she was good to go. The violin and music collection remained in her living room for now until she could clear enough space in the back of her closet for them. It felt strange seeing them there, so fully out of place amid the comfortable home she'd made for herself. Plue, her dog, sniffed them curiously but otherwise left them alone, curling up on the sofa and falling asleep before she'd even left the apartment.

Levy's directions were precise and quick, so she had no trouble finding the bar they were staying at. Inside, however, was completely packed, and she couldn't seem to find any familiar face. The music was live, a beautiful woman with long white hair sitting on a tall stool and strumming along on an electric guitar, but loud enough to make calling for someone next to impossible. "Lucy!" she finally heard, a small hand tugging on her elbow. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Date not going well?" she asked immediately, looking around.

"No, no, it's going great! I'm just happy you made it home safely," Levy said with a laugh, pointing towards a table far enough away from the bar so they could speak without having the shout. A hulking man with a mane of black hair cascading down his shoulders was sitting there, chewing on what looked to be a toothpick and watching them. "That's Gajeel! I saw you come in and wanted to say hi, but I should head back. Whatever you order, go ahead and put it under my name, I'll make sure to close the tab before I leave!"

And with that, Levy was gone again. Lucy sighed, slowly pushing her way through the crowd of dancers and other people standing around to the bar. "Hello! What can I get for you?" the bartender asked. She hardly looked older than Lucy, short white hair framing the most brilliantly blue eyes. "Oh you're, um, Lucy? Right? I think we had a class together last semester."

"Lisanna, right?" Lucy asked, head tilting slightly as she tried to recall. Lisanna smiled and nodded. "How've you been?"

"Great! Took the semester off to help my sister with the bar," she explained, gesturing towards the guitar player. "I don't think I've ever seen you come through here before."

Lucy laughed a little, sliding into a stool. "Bars aren't really my thing," she admitted. "My friend is here on a date and I'm here for moral support and to make sure he doesn't kill her." Lisanna shared a laugh with her, wiping her hands once on her apron. "Your sister is an amazing guitar player."

"I'll pass along the compliment. She normally runs the bar and the kitchens, but we try to have live music every night and our original performer bailed on us, and the back-up won't be here for a little bit longer," she explained, reaching down to grab a tall glass. "Mira is good, but even she admits she's nothing compared to Natsu! He's the best musician I've ever seen!" Lucy couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, nodding along like she knew who this Natsu was. While Lisanna filled the glass with ice and water, a sort of starry look came over her. "He makes it sound like so much more than _just_ music, you know?"

Unsure how exactly to answer that, Lucy took the question as rhetoric more than an actual inquiry, nodding once more and offering a quiet thank you for the water. Lisanna flashed her another cheerful smile and moved along to help someone further down the bar, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She did understand what that was like, to hear something and know with certainty that it was so much more than music. Sometimes, it was everything. The entire world, at your fingertips.

There wasn't a whole lot that Lucy missed about her performing days. But she did miss the music.

The guitar faded out, followed by a loud series of cheers and applause, and even Lucy clapped her hands together weakly. "Thank you, thank you," Mira said into the microphone, taking a small sip of water before moving off of the stool. "Thank you, you guys have been lovely, as always. Unfortunately, I've got to return to my regular duties, but we've got one more performer for you tonight!" Everyone cheered again, and she wondered if an announcement had been earlier about the back-up. Did everyone here know of this Natsu and his more-than-music music? "The one, the only, Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy felt her eyes widen, jaw dropping slightly as the cheers around them swelled louder and louder. Walking on up stage, of all people in the world, was the pink haired pianist from earlier.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** hello again! sorry for taking a bit longer than anticipated to get this chapter up, but I hope it was worth the wait! I really wanted to include emoji's for the texts but was not willing to make that easy on me, so I gave up haha. regardless, I hope you all enjoyed it! please feel free to look me up on tumblr under the same name!


	3. Chapter 3: More Than Music

"Hey everyone!" Natsu called cheerfully, waving an arm in the air. Judging by the crowd's reaction, Lucy had to assume that this was a regular gig for him. He stopped just beside the grand piano, adjusting the microphone. "It took me a lot longer to get here than I thought, so I think I only have time for the one song –" The crowd booed at the notion, but Natsu just held his hands up. "I know! And I'm really sorry! But this is something I've been working on for a while, so I think it'll be worth it!"

Lucy just stared in disbelief at the way he handled, well, everything. In the back of her mind, she couldn't stop running over every little detail that he was doing wrong – his shoes, his entire choice of attire, his unpunctuality, the casual way he spoke to the crowd! The parts of her that still had every contest and performance rule carved into her were screaming in protest, but Natsu simply didn't seem to care. Instead, he just grinned a little wider and moved the microphone back where he wanted it before taking a seat. Most of the crowd thinned out a little, clearly more interested in actually listening to his music than dancing or chatting. As Natsu took a deep breath and stretched his fingers a few times over the keys, Lucy couldn't help but notice that he still did not have a single piece of sheet music in front of him.

The music started soft and low, each note ringing pristine around the quieted bar. Lucy glanced around curiously, unsure if she had ever seen a bar go from loud and rowdy to sitting quietly so quickly. Everyone seemed transfixed on Natsu and the piano, and who could blame them? Even such a slow tempo was mesmerizing, and before too long, Lucy found herself just as captivated. Not just in the music, but in Natsu himself. His eyes were closed, body shifting and swaying with his arms as they carefully danced across the keys.

And then the tempo increased. It was startling almost, the sudden shift from calm and collected to suddenly intense, the notes choppy and seemingly disconnected. Like the color violet suddenly flashing to a vibrant orange before her eyes, Natsu's music took on an entirely new tone. There was no room for melancholy in this new music, not with the tempo marching along faster and faster with every passing moment. Lucy could feel her heart racing in her chest, as if her heart was trying to keep up with a score she'd never seen before, but her eyes never wavered from the sight before her. It was exactly as Lisanna had said – this was so much more than just _music_.

She could see it in the way his body curled forward and arched back, the sweat that glistened in the stage lights. To Natsu, this was the entire world. Bursting from his fingertips and channeled through the keys to a song only he could ever completely comprehend.

It was beautiful. Colorful, fiery. Lucy closed her eyes, unable to resist the lure of the music as it beckoned her forth. Oranges and reds danced before her eyes, and she felt her fingers drumming across the wooden bar as if she had heard this song a hundred times. It was the same music he had been playing earlier today, she realized, just a bit more complete. She had caught so little of it then, and in the back of her mind, she knew she'd have to thank Levy for letting her experience this in full.

When the song reached its end, Lucy was amazed to find herself feeling compelled to cry. The music had been beautiful, certainly, but it was so much more than that. How long had it been since she had truly allowed herself to fall into music? Any music, even! But Natsu had drawn her in like a moth to a flame, and he hadn't even been trying. The entirety of Fairy Tail erupted into applause when his hands fell back down to his sides, cheers and hollering the like of which she had never seen before filling the room. The contrast left her feeling speechless; the crowd, screaming for more and clapping until their hands were surely raw versus Natsu, still sitting at the piano with a faraway look on his face.

Lucy knew that look. He had lost himself in the music, too.

She cleared her throat and carefully applauded for him before turning back to her glass of water. "Thank you again!" Natsu called, his voice following the scratch of the bench as he stood. "I'm glad you liked it! Catch me here sometime next week, I don't remember when, so you'll probably have to ask Mira or Lisanna!"A few more boo's followed him off the stage, calling for an encore, but he didn't listen to any of them.

"Excuse me." Lucy turned, looking up to see the earlier performer standing in front of her. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, it's fine," she said quickly. "Mirajane, right? Your playing was incredible!"

A pretty smile flashed across Mirajane's face. "Thank you. I don't often get to perform anymore, but it's always a pleasure when I can." Lucy nodded a little, wondering if that was all she had wanted to speak about. "You wouldn't happen to know a Cana Alberona, would you?"

Immediately, all sense of calm left her body. Lucy stared at the woman before her, suddenly recalling where she had heard the name _Mirajane_ before. Cana's texts. _Not even mirajane, and I was reasonably sure she knew everything!_

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine," Lucy said softly. She knew it would be impolite not to introduce herself, but she couldn't make the words form. Cana had asked her if she knew of her fame, she just wasn't sure how extensive her questioning had been. Had she referred to her by name? Pulled up a picture? Simply demanded to know if Mirajane knew that her friend was once a world famous violinist? The possibilities were fairly limitless when it came to Cana. "Do you know her?"

Mirajane watched her for a moment, the smile still just as dazzling. "She's a good friend of mine as well," she said pleasantly. "I assume that means you know Levy?" Lucy nodded, taking another gulp of her water to ease the dryness overtaking her. "I'm surprised neither of them have brought you here before."

"Bars aren't really my scene," she admitted. "They probably tried, but with school and work, it's rare I find myself out in college town." Alright, so it wasn't a lie. Levy and Cana had almost definitely tried dragging her to this bar in particular on several occasions. Mirajane only nodded, turning towards another customer calling for her attention. Lucy silently thanked whoever they were for interrupting their conversation, glancing down to see if she could figure who and send them a drink.

"Hopefully we see you around more often."

And then Mirajane was gone as well, off to attend to the other paying customers. Lucy pulled her phone out of her pocket, almost disappointed to see no new notifications. She'd have loved a good distraction, even if it came in the form of one of her best friends badgering her about her hidden talents. Anything would be better than the strange bubble of anxiety that had built up in her stomach. She felt exposed, like anyone in the bar could know who she was on account of Cana's asking around. Would reporters be knocking down her door tomorrow? Demanding to know if her hiatus was up, if she had been hiding in Magnolia the entire time?

She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate, the panic thick and demanding as it rose within her. Why couldn't she have just texted her father and kept the conversation to herself?! Now Levy and Cana knew and who could even guess how many other people! Lucy moved to slide off the barstool, forgetting entirely that she was here to make sure Levy's date wasn't a murderer and ready to curl up under every blanket she owned. Her foot caught in the stretcher of the stool, but her body kept attempting to move, readying the girl to go crashing to the floor and make exactly the sort of scene that would _really_ send her over the edge.

Just as she began to fall, Lucy felt something grab her arms, stopping her mid-collision. "Bit too much to drink?" a warm voice asked. She looked up towards it, eyes widening at the sight; Natsu, looking down at her curiously as she carefully extracted her foot from the treacherous bar stool.

"What?" Lucy asked, blinking a few times. Her head had been so wrapped up in her own panic that she didn't quite understand the question, and she saw pink eyebrows raise as a result. Heat filled her cheeks, and she shook her head. "No. Just naturally clumsy." He didn't look like he believed her, but he released her arms and took a step back, glancing down at her feet as if they might prove her to be a klutz or something. "Thank you for catching me."

"No problem. Sure you don't need a glass of water or something?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. "It's free, you know."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I know that," she said. "I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention to my feet."

"Are you usually paying attention to your feet?"

She laughed a little at the question – or was it more the confused tone he asked it in? – and shook her head in defeat. "No, I guess not," she admitted. He grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, piano man. How exactly does one go from sneaking into the CPA auditorium to playing bar gigs?"

Natsu made a face, eyes darting around them. "Not so loud," he hissed, grabbing her elbow and tugging her a little further from the bar. "Mira might hear you and then she'll tell Erza I broke in again!" Lucy stared at him, and he sighed. "I'm Natsu, by the way. I don't think I introduced myself earlier." She did the same, glancing over her shoulder to check on Levy and her date. Her friend was talking about something, hands moving around in the air to help emphasize her point while her date simply sat and watched with a surprisingly gentle look on his face. As gentle as he could, at any rate. "You know him?"

Lucy turned back to Natsu, frowning at the scowl on his face. "Who, the big guy? Just by name. My friend is on a date with him," she explained, gesturing to Levy. If either of them heard her, they didn't look up.

"Oh, how d'you know Levy?" Natsu asked, gesturing towards an empty table. They had hardly gotten themselves comfortable when a group of about three girls, each of them gushing about his fantastic music. He smirked, leaning his elbow against the table and resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Thanks. Next time, I'll definitely come earlier so I can play more!" They swooned, but his attention had already shifted back to Lucy, giving her an expecting look.

It took a second before she realized what he was waiting for, and she cleared her throat, shifting a little in her seat. The girls hadn't left, but he seemed to have lost interest in their praise entirely. "Um, we studied the same undergrad so we shared a lot of classes," she explained. One of the girls huffed and then stormed off, her friends not far behind. "That was a little rude, don't you think?" Natsu stared at her like she had grown another head, eyebrows furrowing together. "Those girls. They came up to talk to you and you blew them off."

His head tilted slightly and despite having chastised him a moment ago, Lucy had to admit he was rather cute when he did it. "I said 'thanks', didn't I?" he drawled, rolling his eyes. "You're kind of weird."

Lucy bristled, eyes narrowing. "How does that make me weird?"

"Do you take the time to talk to every guy that comes up to bother you?"

Alright, he had a point. Lucy made a face in defeat, and he smirked a little at his victory. "How did you and Levy meet, anyways?" she asked, leaning back a little in the chair. Natsu mimicked her actions, crossing his arms against his chest as he thought about it.

"We spent a lot of time at the same foster homes," he finally said. Lucy's eyes widened, an apology already on her lips, but he shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. Our foster father, Makarov, he was really cool. There were a whole bunch of us he took in, so things were never boring." The warmth had returned in his voice, and he grinned at her as if to show that it really wasn't a big deal. Levy had spoken about her time in foster care a few times, and even she seemed to hold nothing but fond memories, even if she was a bit vague about the details.

"Is that where you learned to play piano?"

The smile slipped slightly, and Lucy knew she had asked the wrong question. He shifted a little in his seat, one hand tugging on the edge of his scarf as his dark eyes glanced elsewhere for a brief second. "No." He made no attempt to explain, and Lucy didn't push it. There was a story there, but it was hardly her place to ask considering they were hardly more than strangers.

Thankfully, they were saved by Levy suddenly appearing, cheeks a little flushed but otherwise grinning pleasantly. "Hey Lucy! And Natsu, always good to see you," she giggled. "Gajeel's gonna walk me home now if you wanted to head out."

"Head out?"

Lucy ignored him. "Are you sure? I can go with you if you want," she offered, glancing back to where Gajeel was standing near the door. Their eyes met briefly and he scowled as if her presence annoyed him or something. Levy giggled and shook her head. "Alright. Text me when you get home so I know you're safe."

"You're such a good friend," Levy said happily. "I will. And remember, you promised to tell me about it tomorrow!" A look of horror must have crossed her face, because Levy giggled again and wiggled her fingers before dancing off to join Gajeel by the door. Natsu and Lucy watched them go, neither looking particularly thrilled with the match up.

"I knew I shouldn't have introduced them," Natsu grumbled, huffing once. At Lucy's questioning look, he rolled his eyes. "Gajeel is my cousin. Blood cousin, not adopted. He randomly showed up at my door a few weeks ago piss broke and homeless so I _reluctantly_ helped him back on his feet. Next thing I know he's showin' up at Fairy Tail and giving goo-goo eyes to Levy like some big creep!" His voice was so indignant that Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little, watching as he tensed in response. "It's not funny! I go over and try to warn Levy about ole' Iron Breathe and next thing I know, she's asking for his phone number! How the hell does that even happen?!"

Still giggling a little into her hand, Lucy shrugged. "Beats me," she told him honestly. "When she first showed me a picture, I thought she was trying to trick me." Natsu grinned a little, nodding along. "That's the only reason I'm here, really. She asked me to come as a guard in case he actually turned out to be a murderer like his appearance suggests."

"That was nice of you."

Lucy shrugged. "It's a Friday night in college town," she explained. "Even places like Magnolia have creeps roaming the streets after dark." She paused, a slight blush coming to her face. "Not that I know much about that. But, you know. You hear things."

Natsu was giving her a curious look, but he didn't press it. Instead, he stood to his feet, hands shoved into his pocket. "Well, let's go."

"What?"

"You were only here for your friend, right? If you wanted to go home, I can walk with you," he offered, giving her that 'was-I-not-obvious?' look again. "You know, in case of roaming creeps or whatever." Lucy stared up at him in confusion for a second longer before blinking a few times. " _What_?"

She smiled, rising to her feet as well. "Nothing," she told him. "That'd be great, thank you." Natsu rolled his eyes again in response, turning on his heel and moving towards the door without waiting to see if she was even ready. With a small huff, Lucy followed after him, rubbing her arms once in the cool nighttime air. He waited for her to take the lead, hands still shoved in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. "You never answered my question."

He turned towards her with the same bored expression, eyebrow quirked. "How does one go from sneaking into buildings to play the piano to having gigs booked?"

"Oh, that." Natsu shrugged. "I didn't book anything. Mira asked me to do it and I said yes. And I sneak into the CPA because it's bullshit that they don't let former students in the normal way. I paid my dues, I should be allowed to use the best piano on campus." The edge to his voice was sharp, and Lucy looked away as if worried he might take his frustration out on her. "I have, like, a keyboard and shit back home but it's not the same."

Lucy nodded, remembering the feeling. A good part of why she hadn't continued to play music herself the last five years was because she didn't have _her_ violin. A rental could never be the same as her mama's instrument tucked under her chin. And now it sat in her living room, waiting patiently for her to gather the nerve to open it once again. Or shove it into the back of her closet and try to pretend it wasn't there. Whichever came first. "Well, regardless, your song was beautiful. Do you write all your own music?"

He grinned. "Yup! Sheet music is boring and I can't read any of it anyways."

"You can't read sheet music?"

The idea was appalling, worse than even his casual attire for a performance! Lucy nearly tripped over her own two feet again in shock, gaping up at the man with wide brown eyes. "How do you practice? How do you know you're playing the right thing, or if it sounds good?!" The questions spilled out of her, and she didn't even care enough to correct her mistake.

"I just…do?" Natsu said, voice taking on that same drawl again. "I don't know, I can just tell if it sounds good or if it's right or whatever. Sticking to the sheet music is boring." Lucy looked back in front of her, trying to wrap her mind around it. Sheet music was boring? Sheet music was everything! It was the pavement for musicians to follow, their bridges to the past and the future! Their connection to every other musician who has ever or will ever live! And he called it _boring_?! "Why? Didn't you say it sounded good?"

She took a deep breath, nodding slowly. "I did, yeah. I just wasn't expecting to hear you say something like _that_ , I guess," she explained, scratching the side of her face. "Most people I know who play music would be lost without the score to guide them."

Even her, with all her memorized symphonies and songs committed to muscle memory, could never simply pick up her violin and just create an entirely new song. "Maybe the people you know who play music are boring, too," Natsu said lightly. "My way is much more interesting, don't you think?"

Lucy didn't answer, wasn't sure what exactly her answer would be if she tried. He certainly did have an interesting way of playing, that much was undeniable, but the mere thought of practicing without the sheet music laid out before her was completely foreign. So they walked in silence, awkward now in comparison to the comfortable conversation earlier. When they finally reached her apartment, Lucy paused, wondering if she was supposed to invite him up or something.

Luckily, Natsu beat her to it. "Can I come up for some water?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I promise it's not some creep thing."

"Me thinks the gentleman doth protest too much," Lucy mumbled in a soft tease, but she opened the door and held it for him to follow after her. "Want a water bottle instead? That way you can take it with you." Natsu nodded, glancing curiously around the stairwell of her building as she led him up the stairs. The door was unlocked and opened as well, Lucy fumbling slightly with the light switch before her living room was illuminated. "Come on in, I just need to grab it from the fridge."

She hurried over to the kitchen, listening to Plue as he lazily 'boof'ed at Natsu. "Nice to meet you, too," he replied with a laugh. "Cute place. I actually woulda pegged you as a multiple cats kinda girl, but the dog is pretty cute, too."

"Thanks, I think?" Lucy called back, rolling her eyes. "His name is Plue, he won't bite or anything." Leaning into the cool refrigerator to grab an unopened bottle in the back. When she resurfaced and returned into the living room, however, she froze in place, mouth still open as if about to say something.

Natsu was kneeling next to Plue, hand absently scratching behind his ears but attention devoted elsewhere. Her eyes followed his, heart jumping right up to her throat as she realized what he was studying – her violin. There was a single, unbridled fear in her chest that he was going to _touch_ it, that he'd click open the latches to see for himself the precious instrument within. But he simply looked at it, a weird expression on his face before he turned back towards her, grin spreading across his face. "I thought you said you didn't play!" he asked cheerfully, rising to his feet. "That's way too nice a case for it to be empty."

Lucy blinked a few times, unsure how to handle this. She'd never had a friend so close to her violin like this. She hadn't even told her closest friends she played the violin until earlier today by accident! Suddenly, she moved forward, one hand thrusting the cold water bottle into his hands and the other tugging him to the door. "Thanks for walking me home!" she cried, voice shrill. "Time to go!"

"Hey! What the – Lucy, you weirdo, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu whined, but he didn't fight as she dragged him to the door. "Come on, I just want to know why you lied –"

"I didn't lie!"

"The instrument is right there!"

Without answering, she pushed him closer to the door, and he relented fully, taking the last few steps into the stairwell. Lucy paused with the door still in her hands, watching as he turned around. Rather than annoyed, however, he was grinning up at her happily. "I'll see ya' around, Lucy!" he told her. Like they were old friends. Like she hadn't just forcefully pushed him out of her apartment. Cheeks flushing, she pushed the door shut, lock clicking into place not long after.

With her forehead pressed against the door, she could hear him chuckle softly on the other side. As the floorboards beneath him began to creak, Lucy heard a muffled, "Weirdo."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** hey everyone! sorry for the delay between updates, life has kind of been kicking me around lately, but hopefully writing this gets me out of my funk! it is a little dialogue-heavy and for that, I am sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! as always, feel free to look me up on tumblr under the same username!


	4. Chapter 4: Can't Be Undone

" _Again."_

 _There's a second of hesitation, one heartbeat too many._

" _I said 'again', Lucy."_

 _She shrinks back from the shift of his voice, trembling fingers clenching the bow tighter than she should. "My hands hurt, Papa." Her voice is weak, strained. The words have been ignored too many times._

" _I don't recall asking you whether your hands hurt."_

" _But –"_

" _Do not make me repeat myself._ Again. _"_

Lucy jerked awake, one hand thrown in the air to stop what would come next. She sat straight up in bed, taking shaky breaths until her heart had calmed to a normal speed and her eyes no longer saw the looming figure before her. When she had finally settled back into reality, dreams shoved firmly aside, she curled a little into herself, forehead pressing against her bare knees.

How long had it been since she dreamed of her father like that?

From the foot of her bed, she heard Plue whine once and then the bed shifted as he moved closer, tentatively licking her hand. Lucy moved slightly to allow him the chance to make himself comfortable against her before laying back down, staring at the dark ceiling. It had only been a few hours since she unceremoniously shoved Natsu out her door, only a few more until Levy and Cana would be pounding on her door for answers. Lucy scowled up into the darkness at the thought. She nearly looked over to her closet, wondering if she'd be able to see the outline of the violin case where she'd frantically shoved the instrument.

Her heart ached a little at how far she had come. Propelled away from the music, propelled away from her mother. But she hadn't been able to leave the bad behind without leaving the good, the two so interwoven. Where there was the music, there was the memories and after so many years of bruised knuckles and swollen wrists, the desire to leave the latter won over the need to keep the former safe. And now that the one had returned to her, it seemed the other was only too willing to follow along.

Lucy closed her eyes again, curling onto her side away from the closet. They would want to know everything. How it started, what it was like, why it ended. They were her _friends_. Best friends. But the thought of trying to put everything into words made her stomach clench and heart stutter in her chest.

"I'm not ready," she whispered into the darkness, grabbing a pillow and clutching to her chest. Like a child, searching for anything soft to fight against the darkness, Lucy clung to the pillow until finally falling back into another round of restless sleep, silently begging for the strength to give her friends what they wanted without shattering before them.

 **Saturday**

From: Levy

 _(07:34) Lucy I know you're in there, just open the door so Cana can quit knocking_

 _(07:34) LUUUUCCCYYYY_

 _(07:35) You promised, come on!_

 _(07:39) One of your neighbors is coming out to yell at us omg_

 _(07:41) YOU LITTLE SNEAK GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER YOUR PHONE_

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she scrolled through the texts, dozens of them pinging her phone for the last few hours. A few missed calls, but no angry voice messages waiting for her. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest decision she could have made, but when she found herself awake again around seven in the morning, Lucy had panicked. The idea of explaining everything still felt too overwhelming, so she did the only thing she could think of to prolong it a little more.

Her first thought had been to hide away in the back offices of the library, but even if Levy didn't technically have access anymore, it wouldn't necessarily deter her from barging in anyways. Hibiki wouldn't stop her if she was on a rampage – for someone so physically small, her friend could certainly pack a punch when angered. Her next thought was to simply take Plue and leave town for a few days, maybe head up to Acalphya and visit her mother's grave. It had been quite some time since she paid her respects, but she ultimately decided against it on account of not wanting her first visit in five years to be a means of escape. So instead, she chose to walk around the city. It was simple, and Magnolia was large enough that she could safely assume they wouldn't find her too easily, allowing her to settle herself into what was to come.

Eventually, of course, she would owe her friends an explanation and probably a little more as a result of her cowardice. Lucy just needed more time to prepare herself, that was all. That was what she kept repeating to herself, at any rate. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep her from panicking and doing anything worse than simply taking a walk. Plue trotted happily alongside her, tail thumping against her calf as he enjoyed the good weather, oblivious to her turmoil. Apart from the looming sense of dread, it would have been a perfect morning. Just a girl and her dog as they aimlessly walked the paths that they'd walked dozens of times before. She stopped to check on some sales and ignored her phone as it continued to numb her thigh from the constant vibrations. To anyone who saw her, Lucy looked just an everyday resident in a relaxing walk with her dog.

Internally, however, her mind was positively ablaze. Attempted predictions of what her friends would ask, trying to plan out how she'd respond, _if_ she would respond. How much detail they'd force her to go into, whether it'd be worth it to fight them for her privacy. Around and around it went, refusing to be silenced for more than a couple minutes at a time.

Beneath the flurry of thoughts and anxieties, Natsu's song was still stuck in her head. She caught herself humming it as she walked and forced herself to stop, only to do the same thing all over again a couple minutes later. It was unusual for a melody to latch itself to her thoughts like this, but it was a pleasant distraction from everything else. Better to hum his song than listen to her father berating her in her memories or the questions her friends would no doubt be asking in the near future. Besides, it wasn't the worst tune to have looping in her head, just a bit strange.

Lucy found herself wondering more about him – when did he start playing? Who taught him to play without sheet music? How well did he and Levy know each other? Plue had tugged her over near a tree to sniff around, and she stared out at the canal as she thought. As far as she could recall, Levy had never mentioned her piano prodigy foster brother, or really anything at all about her time in foster care. Not that she seemed particularly unwilling, Lucy just wasn't sure whether she should ask. And, well, if she was being totally honest with herself, she had hoped that the less she asked about her friends lives before college, the less they'd ask about her own. It had worked, for the most part.

At the end of the day, she had wanted to leave that part of her life behind her so she could become someone else. A stronger person, one who didn't cower under the harsh look of her father.

Plue tugged on the leash again, and the sudden strain on her arm snapped her out of her thoughts. Lucy sighed, gently leading him towards a wooden bench so neither of them would be in the way of passing pedestrians. Was she really any better now than she was five years ago? Always running away, never confronting her demons.

With her phone now in hand, however, it seemed much easier said than done. Lucy stared at the screen, throat swelling at the boxes of texts that littered her screen. What was usually a calming background image was nearly hidden by the sheer quantity of unopened messages. That in of itself was overwhelming enough, the not so subtle reminders of what was waiting for her just beyond the lock screen. Lucy closed her eyes and let her arm lower back to her side, hand trembling a little around the device as she placed it screen-side down. Much easier said than done, it seemed.

She stayed there for a few moments longer, growing increasingly annoyed with herself. This was all so silly, she kept telling herself. She was acting like a child.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?"

Lucy's head snapped up, blinking up at the person standing before her. Lisanna leaned in, a concerned look decorating her brilliant blue eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you!" she said quickly, backing away and holding her hands up. "You seemed a little distressed, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

She blinked a few times as her words processed, steadily realizing how she must have looked. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Lucy said with a nervous laugh, holding up Plue's leash. "Took him out for a walk and just needed a breather." Lisanna nodded slowly, biting down on her bottom lip. An awkward silence settled between them, neither particularly sure what to say. They'd shared a class together, had interacted a few times within the confines of that class, but apart from meeting again at Fairy Tail the night before, it had always just been confined to the classroom. Lucy expected her to be on her way, but Lisanna remained in place, chewing on her bottom lip and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry, is there someth –"

"I'm so sorry, Cana and Levy asked me to help them look for you."

The words spilled out her mouth in a rush, and Lucy groaned. To her credit, Lisanna did look a little ashamed at having agreed, pale cheeks now a blotchy red. "I shouldn't be so surprised," Lucy mumbled, keeping her face buried in her hands.

She felt the bench shift a little as Lisanna took a seat next to her. "They're, um, really worried about you," Lisanna offered. "I've known them for a while, and I can honestly say I've never seen Cana so riled up unless it involved alcohol or Gildarts." Lucy groaned again, body curling further so that her forehead pressed against her knees. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

For a few seconds, Lucy didn't respond. If she wasn't ready to tell her closest friends the story, she certainly wasn't ready to tell someone she hardly knew. "I just," Lucy started, finally lifting herself up. Her eyes stared forward, watching the park rather than her companion. "I kept a big secret from them and now that they know, they want all the details. It sounds so silly, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell them about it. It's not really something I've spoken about in a long time." Lisanna didn't say anything, but she could see her nodding from the corner of her eye. "And now that the thing in question has reinserted itself back into my life, it all feels so overwhelming."

Less than twenty-four hours she'd been dealing with this. It felt like a lifetime already, but it was hardly even a full day. "You know, they aren't trying to make things feel overwhelming," Lisanna said softly. Lucy glanced towards her, but she was looking down at Plue as he pawed at her legs. "And if it's really something that painful, they would never force you to talk about it. They'd understand, is what I'm trying to say."

It seemed so obvious when she said it like that. Cana could be pushy, sure, but she knew when the line had been drawn and when it was time to back off. Heat filled her cheeks at how childish she had acted. Was acting. "You're right," she said, offering her a small smile. "I've been acting like a little kid about everything."

"That's alright. They can come off pretty strong when they want something," Lisanna laughed. "If you're going to find them, you better hurry. I thought I heard Levy say something about calling Erza in for the hunt, and if you think Cana can be tough…"

Lucy frowned. Natsu had mentioned an Erza as well. "I'm sorry, who is 'Erza'?" she asked curiously, tugging on Plue's leash so that he didn't attempt to chase after a passing dog. "Natsu mentioned it the other morning as well." Lisanna seemed to perk up a little at the mention of Natsu, eyes a little wider. Lucy blinked. "Oh, I actually ran into him yesterday morning," she explained with a short laugh. "He was practicing in the CPA and I was passing through and got a little curious. I wasn't going to interrupt him, but I accidentally made a noise and he jumped up and apologized, and then said 'you're not Erza' when he realized it was just me."

"That sounds like Natsu," Lisanna said fondly. The affection in her voice was thick, but there was no time to ask her about it. "Erza is a good friend of ours, Levy and Cana too. She was one of Gramps' first foster kids, and since she's always been a little older than the rest of us, she kind of became our big sister. Making sure we did our homework, stayed out of trouble."

"I assume that sneaking into university buildings wasn't a lesson."

Lisanna laughed again, nodding. "Natsu was always getting into trouble growing up," she said. "As a result, he dealt with Erza's wrath a bit more often than anyone else. He didn't help himself by constantly trying to usurp her title of being the 'strongest' among us. It's good to see that he's still got a healthy fear of her; maybe he'll quit breaking into the CPA now." Lucy grinned, wondering if that had ever stopped him before.

Gathering up Plue's leash, she rose to her feet, brushing off the front of her shirt a little. "Thanks for finding me," she told Lisanna as she also stood. "I'll let Cana and Levy know I'm ready to talk now. And," Lucy tilted her head a little, watching her carefully. "I'd love to hang out some time."

She seemed a little surprised by the offer, but a bright smile quickly spread. "Definitely! Here, let me add your number in my phone so we can try to plan something." The girls exchanged cell phones, quickly typing in their respective numbers. "Oh, maybe we could have a girls day!" Lisanna said once they each had their own device again. "You could meet Erza and Juvia, too!" Admittedly, Lucy wasn't too certain how she would feel having a girls night that was comprised of at least two people she had never met before, but it was difficult not to share in the girls excitement.

With a grin, she started to turn. "Absolutely," Lucy called. "That'd be amazing!"

Lisanna grinned back, waving a little as Plue began pulling her further down the street. "I'll see you around, Lucy!"

To: Levy, Cana

 **(9:43) Meet me at the coffee place in ten minutes. I'll explain everything.**

"What the absolute fuck was all that about, Heartfilia?!" Cana started, leaning across the table with a dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't you think for even one second you can make up for this with coffee and a quick story!" Lucy held her hands up in the air between them, but otherwise did not interrupt her friends well deserved tirade. "We were worried sick! And then that cryptic text? Come _on_!"

Levy was nodding along vigorously, cheeks puffed out and arms crossed. "You could have at least told us you needed more time," she huffed. This time, it took some genuine effort to avoid pointing out that they had been pounding on her door at nearly eight in the morning looking for answers. Asking for more time hadn't necessarily felt like a viable option. "That was really irresponsible of you!"

"I know!" Lucy interrupted, deciding to finally cut them off before they could go too far into their no doubt rehearsed speeches. "It was stupid and childish." Levy deflated a little bit, but Cana remained steady in her anger, dark eyes narrowing into a pointed glare. "I just…wasn't ready to talk about it. And, honestly, I still don't think I am now, either. But you guys are my friends, and this isn't something I can keep running away from," she continued, finally lowering her hands back to the table. Her fingers trailed around the edges of her iced coffee, collecting small beads of moisture.

Across the table, Levy gently nudged Cana with her arm, gesturing subtly to Lucy with her head in a silent message. Cana only stared at her with an unamused expression before heaving an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," she grumbled. "Everyone's got shit they'd rather not talk about. You don't have to tell us every little detail or anything."

Lucy smiled, taking a deep breath. One more sip of coffee and then a quick wipe of the perspiration falling down the sides before she looked back up at them, not surprised to find them both watching her intently. "I started playing when I was about four. Pretty self taught, mostly done in secret. Then for my mama's birthday that year, I showed her my progress," Lucy started, eventually returning her gaze to her drink. "After that, she and papa started to teach me, and once he felt I was ready, I started doing recitals and a couple contests around town. My first major performance was when I was seven, which I think is what all those articles quote as my debut." Levy nodded, leading forward in her excitement. Cana, however, was leaning back, arms crossed against her chest. "Not long after that was when my mama started to get sick and so my father took over as my instructor. He was…overzealous, to say the least. So even though it was something I only really wanted to do for mama, he wanted to make it about being the absolute best."

She hesitated, hands still fidgeting against the drink. The words were right there, waiting patiently for her to speak them into existence.

Instead, she shrugged. "After that, I guess you probably read in the articles. All the tours and concerts and special solo's," she said softly. "I really did enjoy it, for the most part. It was all I had known, I guess. Mama used to play for me when I was really little, so the music was always right there. And, you know, getting to travel around and meet these musicians my parents admired was incredible!" A smile was decorating her face at the fond memories, but it started to slip as she looked down once more. "Then my mother passed away."

Lucy paused to take a long drink of her coffee, needing the time to collect herself once more. Talking about her mother was something she tried to avoid, the memories still as raw now as they had been the night it happened. "After that, Papa…changed. I don't know, I think even when she was sick, Mama kept him from getting too carried away. For her, it was more about the music and enjoying myself. But Papa wouldn't accept anything less than absolute perfection." Levy's eyes narrowed a little, glancing over to Cana with a worried tilt of her head. Lucy didn't see it, too absorbed in watching a small drip of condensation as it moved down her cup. "It stopped being fun. My entire life was consumed with practicing and traveling and performing. I stopped going to school entirely and switched to online classes, didn't even really have the chance to make friends," she said, offering a delicate shrug of her shoulders. "So one day, I decided that I didn't want to live like that anymore."

Silence settled over the three of them, her friends uncertain of what to say. "Lucy," Levy finally said after a few terse moments. "Lucy, I'm so sorry, that must have been really difficult for you." Cana nodded, finally shifting forward, hands resting against the table like she might say something. "Have you ever considered, um, playing again? You know, just for yourself, no concerts or anything like that."

"Not really," Lucy sighed. "I put that part of my life behind me, so I'm not really interested in revisiting it or anything like that."

"Alright, but wouldn't that be the ultimate 'fuck you' to your dad?" Cana asked, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "To start playing again after all these years but for free? For no recognition or anything?" Levy's eyes widened and she started to bounce a little in her seat like the excitement was too much for her to handle. "Think of how angry he'd be if you walked away only to return as some nobody bar performer!"

Despite the absurdity of it all, even Lucy had to laugh. It would certainly be something for her father to hear about that. Years and years of grooming, of rules being beaten into her – sometimes literally – only to return to the violin as some sort of stage performer. Like a fiddler. "You're not wrong," she said, holding her hands up. With that single joke, Cana had managed to puncture the tension that had been settling between them ever since they first heard her utter the word 'violin'. The fear of speaking about it slowly dissipated as the girls told their jokes and imagined increasingly outrageous ways for her to give one last middle finger to her old life.

How foolish she had been, Lucy realized, to run from her friends.

As they eventually settled down, tears still pricking the corner of their eyes, Cana leaned forward once more. "So I heard a funny little thing last night," she said. Lucy tensed, knowing that borderline singsongy voice. Levy seemed just as confused as she was, however, looking between the two of them curiously. "You and Natsu seemed to really hit it off last night, hm?"

Lucy blinked, lips parting. Immediately, her heart started to race in her chest, and while she tried to think of a quick explanation or denial, her face colored. "Oh my God did you leave Fairy Tail with Natsu last night?!" Levy screeched, pointing a finger at her wildly. "You and _Natsu_?!"

"N-no!" Lucy tried, but the damage was done. Damn her pale skin and tendency to blush in situations like this! "I mean, yes, _kind of_ , but not the way you're thinking!" Cana howled with laughter, clutching her stomach while Levy visibly freaked out. "It's not what you think! He just walked me home!"

Both of them shared a similar sound of disbelief, prompting Lucy to bury her still blushing face against her hands. "We've known Natsu for a pretty long time," Cana said, leaning forward again. "So we can say with _certainty_ that he's never walked a pretty girl home after a gig. Not a stranger, at any rate. So-o…" She let her voice carry on, dark eyebrows wiggling. "Did you at least get his number? I have it if you didn't, he's a _great_ drinking buddy. I swear I've never seen that kid actually end up drunk." Lucy didn't look up from her hands, pressing her forehead against the tabletop. "Maybe we should call him and get his side of the story?"

Before Cana could even whip out her phone, Lucy was on her feet. Red-faced and huffing in annoyance, bag thrown carelessly over her shoulder. "Aw, come on, we're just messing around," Levy whined, reaching out to grab her hand. "Don't go!"

Lucy sighed, cheeks still puffed out in a pout. "I have to work," she explained, pulling her arm free from her friends' grasp before she accidentally smacked in on the table. "I traded with Hibiki so I could go to Crocus yesterday." Levy slumped against the table a little, face still screwed in an adorable pout. Cana just leaned back, lifting her drink up. "Oh, I ran into Lisanna before I came here. She mentioned something about a girls day." Both of them perked up at the idea. "I need to leave, but I'll talk to you guys later."

With one last wave over her shoulder, she left, tossing the empty coffee cup in the trash bin as she passed. She hadn't expected to leave this conversation feeling as good as she did, but Lucy wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. Her friends had accepted her story without prying too deep into the dark undertones she couldn't exclude entirely. It seemed even more ridiculous now that she had tried so fervently to run from it all. For the first time in too many years, her past felt less like some heavy anchor tied around her ankle and more like a simple fact.

She entered the library in this good mood, waving hello to her coworkers and various students as she made her way to the back room to check where Hibiki had been assigned today. Top floor, reshelving. Not the most exciting way to spend the next six hours. Lucy didn't complain, however, simply pulled her work lanyard over her head and grabbed the heavy fifth floor cart.

While she worked, her thoughts wandered – to the various titles she read, to her own current work in progress, to Natsu. He was like a pebble caught in the sole of her thoughts, refusing to go away no matter often she tried. She even put in headphones so that she could drown out the lingering memory of his tune. But shelving wasn't exactly the most thought provoking of assignments, so her thoughts kept finding ways to circle back around. Peeling gold lettering across a dark burgundy book led to thoughts of reds and oranges led to flames led to the vibrant shift in the tune led to – _damn it_. If Cana and Levy hadn't been teasing her before she left, this wouldn't be happening!

Lucy rolled her eyes at her own inability to quiet her thoughts, reaching down to grab the next book. Her fingers crashed against something hard a little sooner than expected, and she half turned to see how she had misjudged the familiar distance when a startled screech escaped her.

Like a manifestation of her own thoughts, Natsu stood beside her cart with a book in hand and arm half extended towards her. Lucy tried to twist in her surprise at someone standing _right next to her_ but all that happened was the step-stool teetering on its old wooden legs as it sent her to the ground. One of her earbuds fell out in the air, leaving her with half a song playing happily along and the sound of his laughter burning in the other ear. Splotches of red appeared on her cheeks as she glared at him, fingers twitching on the book that had fallen with her as she considered whether to throw it at his head for scaring her like that. "Stop laughing!" she snapped, picking herself up.

Natsu was doubled over, eyes screwed shut and arms thrown across his stomach. A few studying students huffed in annoyance, but he just kept on laughing. Once Lucy had gotten to her feet, she stormed back over to him, ready to smack him, but he just caught her wrists easily, still chuckling. "The look on your face," he said in between puffs of laughter. Lucy struggled against his hold, but he never let her get too close as he calmed down. "Sorry, I just – I thought you knew I was there."

"I was listening to music!" Lucy snapped, keeping her voice hushed to avoid disrupting anyone further. "I thought you weren't a student here anymore, what are you doing here?"

"You don't have to be a student to come to a library," he reminded her, finally releasing her wrists. "I came over because I thought you might be upset about last night, and if you were, I wanted to apologize." Lucy stared at him in surprise, eyebrows furrowing together a little. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, looking as casual as could be, but there was a sort of glint in his eyes that made her wonder if there was more to it. "So, anyways, sorry."

Lucy ran her tongue across the back of her teeth. "It's fine," she said after a second, shaking her head. "I'm sorry I threw you out. That might have been an overreaction." He chuckled again, and she could her the quiet 'ya think?' but chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, she grabbed the book again and stepped back onto the stool so she could continue working. "To properly answer your question – yes, I used to play. I don't anymore, though."

He leaned against the bookshelf, neck arched up as he watched her with bright eyes. "How come?"

"It's a long story," Lucy huffed, glancing down at him. Natsu seemed unperturbed by her tone, just gazed back up at her with a slight tilt of his head. His silence was making her anxious, however, and she quickly turned away. "It's just not something I do anymore. I've moved on, I guess."

As she reached down for another book, he handed it up to her, this time a frown tugging his lips down. "You've moved on? What, from the music?" he asked. Lucy fidgeted a little under his intense look, trying to find the proper words without explaining too much to a near stranger.

"Something like that." It wasn't exactly true, but it was enough for now. "I haven't played in five years, and I don't really intend to change that."

No further questions followed, but Natsu remained by her side as she moved down the shelf. Handing her books at random for a second before she gave in and started pointing out which ones she needed to make her job go by a little quicker. He stayed quiet for the most part, but his eyes never lost that glint nor the intense look. Finally, as she neared the edge of the shelf, Lucy couldn't help herself anymore. "Not to be rude or anything, but is there any reason you're helping me do my job?"

A grin slowly spread across his face. "No, it just seemed like the nice thing to do." Lucy stared at him. "Thought if I buttered you up, you'd be more less likely to scream when I told ya' what I decided."

This time, her heart skipped in her chest. Decided? Decided _what_? Something to do with her? Was he about to ask her on a date?! Immediately, Lucy's head filled with dozens of polite ways to turn him down, clichés bouncing off her skull – it's not you it's me, you seem nice but we hardly know each other, I really need to focus on my studies and my assistantship, Cana and Levy will never let me live it down if I say yes – but he didn't give her the chance to voice any of her concerns. Instead, he pulled his other hand out of his pocket, placing on one his hip and rather dramatically pointing the other one directly at her, fingertip hovering close enough that she went cross eyed.

"I've decided you're going to perform with me next week at Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 **author's note:** hello again! so sorry for the delay (again), life decided to hit me real hard the last few months. as you may have noticed, I did undergo a username change, but I promise I'm still the same person! please feel free to follow me on tumblr under the same username (I changed the blog name to match).


End file.
